


Shifting Sands

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the last three years, since the fall of Voldemort, Harry watched his life spiral downward into a pit of slavery. It seemed that the longer he stayed in the wizarding world, the more control they gained over him. </p><p>His whole life was turning him into a circus monkey with a crown and a pedestal. He was losing who he was in the chaos of the demands that life gave him. He tried desperately in almost every way to avoid the attention and the fame. Yet it found him like the black plague. It seemed like a losing battle and Harry was never the type to just give up and take it. He wanted to grab his life by the horns. I guess that was the first seed of doubt that implanted itself in his head. </p><p>He could remember exactly the day that the seed sprouted though. That day he snapped and grabbed back his life. It’s funny how the moments in life can drive a man to the brink of insanity before everything snaps into that one moment of clarity. That one moment when you see everything for what it is and take that first step to a new life of freedom. This is the story of how that moment happened and the life that he grabbed after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Trying new style of short but daily updates...I hope daily, no promises.

Over the last three years, since the fall of Voldemort, Harry watched his life spiral downward into a pit of slavery. It seemed that the longer he stayed in the wizarding world, the more control they gained over him. His friends simply tossed around his name to get whatever they wanted. The minister was always signing off on things that Harry would just have to end up doing. 

His whole life was turning him into a circus monkey with a crown and a pedestal. He was losing who he was in the chaos of the demands that life gave him. He tried desperately in almost every way to avoid the attention and the fame. Yet it found him like the black plague. It seemed like a losing battle and Harry was never the type to just give up and take it. He wanted to grab his life by the horns. I guess that was the first seed of doubt that implanted itself in his head. 

He could remember exactly the day that the seed sprouted though. That day he snapped and grabbed back his life. It’s funny how the moments in life can drive a man to the brink of insanity before everything snaps into that one moment of clarity. That one moment when you see everything for what it is and take that first step to a new life of freedom. This is the story of how that moment happened and the life that he grabbed after.


	2. Part One

Harry looked around at the large fancy gathering about him. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun with their partying. Each had some type of drink in hand. Each of those hands covered in jewels and precious metals. This wasn't his type of atmosphere. Honestly he was sick and tired of having to go to these balls every week. But this one was the stupidest in his opinion. It was the third year anniversary of the death of Lord Voldemort. Of course as the dark lord killer, he was forced to attend and show how happy he was with his life. Note the heavily dripping sarcasm. 

Rolling his eyes the boy wonder set his drink carefully on the table and took a seat. His feet ached from the pinching shoes he had been forced to wear and honestly the tie was too tight. His hair was all gelled and he felt like a made up poodle. This wasn't what he wanted with his life. He looked up just as a pretty red head in a poufy pink dress came over. He almost groaned as he recognized the dolled up face of his best friend’s sister. This was the one thing he hated most. The girl was obsessed with marrying him and what made it worse, was the fact that all of his friends thought he should marry her!

None of them understood the difficulties he faced every night. None of them understood that he didn't want to marry Ginny, and he didn’t want to attend parties and use his fame and wealth in greedy ways. He downed the rest of the champagne in his glass before plastering on a smile, rising to take Ginny’s hand as she stopped before him.

“Ginny you look lovely this evening. Where is your date?” He kept his voice calm and polite.

“Oh Harry you know that I came here with you! “Her voice full of joy and hope as she stared up at him with makeup powdered eyes.

He tried everything in his power to not wince. Actually he had come to this party alone. He hadn't wanted to bring a date. Clearing his throat he led her carefully out onto the balcony whispering softly, “Ginny, I know we have talked about this before”

“Talked about what Harry?”

The hero of the wizarding world rubbed the back of his head and sighed looking into the hopeful blue eyes of his best friend’s little sister, “Ginny you know I love you but I cannot love you the way you expect me to”

Her face fell as she took a step back, “Harry, what are you talking about?”

Harry sighed, “Ginny, I can’t marry you. You’re like my sister. I know you think we are meant to be but, I just can’t see it that way. I’m sorry.”  
Ginny’s face reddened her eyes filled with rage before mucking into a type of certainty. Her face split into a smile, “Alright I understand. Let me get you another drink ok?”  
Harry nodded before turning away from her to stare out at the garden below. He felt guilty for having to turn the girl away but he also knew that he had no choice. She wasn’t the one for him and it just felt odd to feel anything but a sibling love for her. Sighing he wiped a hand across his forehead; it was a really hot night but for some reason Harry didn’t mind. 

Softly he heard Ginny come up beside him and he turned accepting the small glass of wine from the smaller girl. Slowly he lifted the glass to his lips before pausing, the small thin ring on his pinky finger glowed a faint red from the light green crystal on top. He frowned darkly and set the glass down and turned toward Ginny his emerald green eyes darkening. 

“How dare you!” his voice almost slipping into the hissing notes of parseltongue.

Ginny turned to look at him her face etched into a look of innocence, “What’s wrong Harry. Is the wine not to your liking?”

Harry hissed darkly causing the girl to take a step back in surprise, “You try to slip me a love potion! What game are you playing at?”

Ginny shook lightly as she took another step back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Her voice trembling as she attempted to lie out of the situation.  
The savior gave a short hiss and struck the drugged wine harshly causing the glass to shatter and the red wine to drip along the banister like newly spilt blood. Yes blood, like the drops that he spilled those three years ago when he was only a boy of 17. He walked back into the party his steps firm as his mind struck it’s finally decision. He had enough, this was the final straw. Honestly, he could handle his friends using his name to get deals and free things but for his best friends little sister to drug him! She was trying to basically rape him!

He walked toward the apparating room and snapped his wand out of the holster. With a flick of his wrist he apparated home his face curling into a sneer. This wasn’t his life anymore. He wanted his life back and no matter what he was going to get it.


	3. Part Two

It took him only a day to prepare for his disappearing act. He had stopped by the bank to tell the goblins he planned to vanish from the wizarding world. They had done their part by sealing access to his accounts by all others and giving him a golden arm band that would let him contact them if he needed to. The next stop he made was his many vaults to gather a few family things such as a multi compartment trunk. It was already prepared with a fully stocked potion lab on one floor and a library on the second floor. The third space was completely empty and he knew that would hold the rest of his camping gear. 

Shrinking it he placed it in his pocket before pulling his hood tightly over himself to go shopping along the Wizarding Street. It didn’t take him long to find the venue he was looking for. The wizarding tent he purchased was a smaller one. Nowhere near the size of the one Mr. Weasley had used at the Quidditch game. It was only a three room with a nice sitting room and kitchen area, perfectly sized for someone like him, who was trying to run away from the world. 

His next stop had been the muggle world. He wanted proper clothes for this trip and that’s exactly what he did. Buying everything for both warm and cold climates. He sighed gently as he bought each thing he determined he would need. From a compass to the strange hiking back pack that muggles tended to use. Even the muggle medical kit was something he would have to learn to use. His mind was consumed with leaving but the rational part of his brain made him prepare properly.

When he finally reached home he was tired and exhausted. Pulling out the muggle back pack and three compartment trunk he opened them both. Slowly he began to fold each piece of clothing and slid them into the trunk. He knew the compartment would expand as he placed more and more into it. The clothes he purchased were all very durable and long lasting. Smiling he closed the trunk as the last of the clothes where packed. He let it shrink down once more but this time to about a foot wide. 

Opening the backpack he slid the shrunken trunk deep into it and secured it before stuffing the portable wizarding tent and medical kit as well as the other muggle tools he picked up for his trip to somewhere. It wasn’t long before he shut the bag and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Stepping out of the heated trails of water he put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as well as his new combat boots and hat. Reaching over to his back pack he groaned as he lifted it onto his back and snapped the straps into place. It had to be fully strapped in place if he wanted to drag it through apparition. 

Looking about at the house around him he lifted his wand with a dark smile pulling across his face. This was probably going to be his favorite part. He quickly began to cast every destructive spell he knew about him. Shattering glass, tearing up furniture and destroying anything he could hit with a well-aimed spell. 

He paused looking about at the destruction about him and sighed gently before pulling out the hidden pouches of blood he had gotten from the goblins. He honestly didn’t want to know where they got it but this was the only way no one would look for him. He grimaced as he cut open the packet and began to splatter the blood around the living room. 

Vanishing the now empty packet, he gave a deep sigh and lifted up his wand. This had been at his right hand sense he first became a wizard. Even though he really didn’t need it to cast spells he used it simply for its familiarity. Taking a deep breath he squeezed his eyes shut before giving the wand a harsh twist, snapping the supple wood in two. Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked down at the two broken pieces and slowly he let it fall from his hands into the small pool of blood at his feet before giving a harsher twist of his wrist and vanishing from the destroyed home. His mind blank of any destination he let the wild magic about him sweep him up and carry him to wherever it wanted to drop him.


	4. Part Three

All Harry could grasp in his mind was the heat and gritty sensation about his form. His throat was dry and his flesh felt like it had been rubbed raw. With A groan he slowly let himself sit up and gasped as pain swirled in his right arm. Carefully he opened his eyes to the painfully bright world he landed in. He let his right arm fall to the ground and slowly dig into the gritty soul. It felt like sand. Looking around he tried to blink the blinding light from his eyes and ever so slowly they adjusted to allow him the see the hot white sand that spread out around him. 

He landed in the desert? Of all the places his magic could have dropped him; it was in the middle of the desert? He shook his head and smiled before turning to look at his arm. There wasn’t much to see just a long thin cut along his arm. He must have gotten it when he hit the sand, if the gritty white grains in the cut were any indication. He carefully brushed off the wound and looked around. Ok so he was in the middle of a desert with what looks to be no water around. 

Standing he pulled the small compass out of his pocket and glanced at it and then the sun. Ok so it was about 10:30 in the morning, which meant that the hottest part of the day had yet to even arrive. He had to find shelter before then or the exposure might actually kill him. He could use the tent he brought but that wouldn’t help if a sand storm hit. 

Holding up the compass he grinned and whispered, “Point me, water” the arrow spun inside the glass container before sliding to a stop in the direction of south east. Nodding he took his first step of his newest adventure and with a wide grin He was glad to take it.  
 


	5. Part Four

Why had he let his magic take him wherever again? He was really starting to regret that decision. He had been walking for four hours and no sign of water. It was frustrating and tiring. He thought this would be easier since he was a wizard, but no he had to go snap his fucking wand without fully knowing how to do wandless magic yet. That was a great fucking idea. 

He continued to in the direction the compass had pointed when he finally saw it in the distance. A large cropping of grass and trees in the distance and that had to be a sparkling lake. Yes he was saved! His feet picked up the pace as he finally felt closer to his goal. Another hour and he was no closer to it than before. He whined lightly and fell face first into the sandy dune. It was a fucking mirage, he knew it. His luck was going to kill him…again!

Slowly he let his head hit the sand and he turned to stare at a medium sized rock next to him. He squinted at the light brown lump curled up beneath it. A smile split his face as he fully analyzed the shape and with a gentle sigh of relief he spoke to it, “Hello cousin. You seem rather comfortable in this heat”

The slithering creature raised its head taking in the form of the small wizard before snuffing, “A speaker in this desert? How intriguing. What brings you so far from civilization cousin?”

“I seek sanctuary from others of my kind”

“If you seek sanctuary, then you have but to ask the desert. It listens to all Gaia’s children”

Harry frowned and slowly extended his hand towards the snake, “Perhaps you will be my guide?”

The snake peered at the hand for a few long moments, tasting the air around Harry with interest before slowly sliding out of the hole it curled itself up under and over the extended hand, “I would never be little myself to that of a guide, but you may be my traveling companion. I to seek sanctuary”

Harry smiled and finally examined the small snake with a keen eye. It was a light brown sandy color with deep orange striped going horizontally down its back. His tail was tipped with a strange hooked blade that Harry had never seen and the snakes eyes where a startling acid green. Everything about the tiny creature seemed different and dangerous despite its mere six inch size. “Then I will enjoy having you as my companion, May I ask the name of such a beautiful serpent?”

A blush of red appeared in the scales along his eyes before it vanished, “I have not a name. You may give me one if you wish”

Harry smiled brightly and lifted the snake closer and that when he saw a distinct star shaped mark near the base of the hooked blade, “How about Akhtar, it means star”

The snake twisted itself around Harry’s wrist tightly as he contemplated the names, “It will do and what do I call you speaker?”

“Harry is fine.”

“Sounds human and feels like a heavy name. Perhaps when we reach sanctuary you will pick a new one yes?”

Harry stood once more and slowly began to continue in his journey towards water. The tight pressure about his wrist keeping him focused and determined. He knew that when he reached his Sanctuary he would choose a new name for himself. A rebirth of himself. It would be the last step in becoming a new person. 

He smiled and lifted his arms to the sky as a new breeze drifted across the dunes. The air was so heavenly it made him want to fly again. Too touch the clouds with his hands and to feel the air rushing through his hair. He spun about despite the hissing of his passenger and gave a laugh of excitement. 

He drew in a deep breath and gave one last spun, or would have if his ankle hadn’t caught on a large piece of stone protruding from the sandy dune. Crashing to the ground he hissed as the cut on his arm acted up from the rough treatment. Looking at the stone his mouth fell open at the strange writing upon it. There was also a large hand carved into the stones surface.

“This is it! The entrance to sanctuary! Reach out and grasp it foolish one before it vanishes beneath the dune and we are forced to search longer!”

Harry winced at the harshness in the snake’s voice before he reached out. His hand falling upon the hand etched in stone. He felt a sharp warm pain before his mind swam with darkness and he fell into sweet oblivion.


	6. Part Five

Part Five:

When Harry finally came to he ached from head to toe. His very bones shook with effort as he sat up and examined his surroundings. All around him were strange mud colored huts and people dressed in tribal wear. Some where not even dressed at all because from the waist down they were goat, horse, snake, his head swam as he took in all types of magical creatures and other beings that surrounded him. Three were kneeled next to him. A hand to his chest, throat, and forehead. He shoved them off and rolled over coughing harshly. 

Taking in deep painful breaths he felt a gentle hand rest on his back rubbing in firm smooth circles. After a while his bones and body slowly relaxed and the pain vanished. Till only a dull ache remained between his shoulder blades and lower back. Slowly lifting himself he looked around green eyes glowing as he made to stand. 

His body leaning back from a weight he was not accustomed to on his back. Stumbling back he re situated his shoulders till he was leaning forward slightly, the weight settling to an equilibrium. Taking one more long breath he looked down at his arm to see if his snake companion was still there. Only to find the snake missing but his arm was now etched with the outline of the cobra along his arms. The same beautiful colors painting the brand. 

Jerking his head up he looked at the three people who were around him. Two were female and dressed in modest dresses of brown leather. Their brown hair woven in tight braids about their thin faces. Their thin bodies holding a certain grace that could only belong to fae type creatures. Nodding to them he turned to the third individual, male. 

The man’s chest was bare displaying well developed muscle and pale scars that etched along the tanned surface. He was covered only in a pair of buckskin pants. Letting his eyes drift up words he was met with a strong jawed face that was set in a firm line. Ink black hair fell straight down over the mans shoulders. A single braid woven with red string and a strange golden feather marked this man as higher ranking. 

The man raised his hand displaying a strange Ouroboros inked into the skin between his thumb and pointer finger. Looking back to the two females he noticed the had the same marking etched into their throats, each a different type of snake. One shaped like a letter the other simply wrapping about the woman’s throat. Where was he?


	7. Part Six

Slowly Harry blinked before attempting to speak, "where...” he broke off into a string of coughs is throat and mouth dry and tasted of sand. He heard soft murmurings and was handed a small clay cup filled with water. Taking a few sips he slowly lowered himself back down to the ground he dug a hand into his hair trying to bite back the wave of nausea. Taking another sip he felt the strong hand lay on his shoulder once more and looked up to see concerned dark eyes looking down at him.

Harry shook his head and tapped his throat. It was too sore to talk and he didn’t know if he could without coughing or sounding like he swallowed sandpaper. The man nodded before making a few hand signals and a woman approached carefully kneeling before she spoke gently her voice accented, “My chief says welcome and that I am to escort you to a place to rest. Later when better, you will be assigned a guardian who will teach you of this place. Welcome to Naga Temple.”

After that it was a blur he had been too sick to remember being led to a small single room hut and given a bed to sleep on. If you asked him what the village looked like he wouldn’t be able to tell you apart from the colour of the ceiling he was looking at. It had come as a tired surprise when he had tried to sleep that he could only do so on his sides, or risk pain. He guessed he was home now.

The next morning Harry woke feeling rested and hungry. Standing he stretched and winced as he felt the walls scrape against him. Blinking he turned and saw large black wings hovering over his back. Blinking he flexed his shoulders and watched as the shifted with him. Did the portal jump change him? Carefully he looked around the small hut and saw a single table and chair, a fire pit and several jars filled with water.

Walking over to the table he noticed the plate, bowl, cup and silverware as well as a single pitcher. Glancing in the pitcher he noticed it was water and carefully he poured himself a cup draining it quickly.

He heard a soft giggle and turned to see the same woman from the day before holding a large woven basket in her hands. Walking forward she set it down on the chair, “Please change. I have brought you things to help settle. Once changed, I will meet you beyond door. Then lead you to your guide.”

He smiled and nodded to her, even with her broken English he could understand her better than the day before. She walked out of the room and he looked in the basket to find several pants of different sized. Carefully he removed his current clothes grumbling as he had to tear the shirt off since he couldn’t get it off around the wings.  
Digging through the basket he was quick to notice that all of them were going to be too large for his thin hips. Glancing around he saw his backpack propped against the side of a wall the straps cut. He couldn’t un-shrink the trunk now, he didn’t even know if he could do magic here. Sighing he pulled out the smallest pair and pulled them on fastening them into place and just as he thought they hung to the left showing more skin than he really wanted to show. Looking down he picked up his ripped shirt and tore it further till he got a long strip off of it. Wrapping it around his waist he tightened the pants further and tied it tightly, it would just have to do.

Tossing his shoes over to his bag he walked out into the bright sun wincing lightly. He heard another soft giggle and he looked at the girl, “Sorry, you are much smaller than my brothers.”

Harry shrugged, “I am glad I can amuse you so.”


	8. Part Seven

She smiled before beginning to walk down the street allowing Harry the chance to finally look around. He was amazed at everything he saw, and everyone there somewhere had a snake along their skin. Different sizes, shapes, species. It was fascinating to look at and he was pleased to note that no one was looking at him all that much. Sure the curious glance but nothing like he had to experience in the Wizarding world. Part of him wondered if it was because he was displaying his scars so readily. They were not that bad in his mind but to some he guessed they could be strange.

 

Slowly he followed behind her till they reached a large hut that had a red painted flag on an entrance pole. Walking in he noticed that the place was lit with fires and candles, five men sat perched on richly covered pillows talking quietly to themselves. All were different and Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes drift over each but chose not to linger or stare. He could feel all of their gazes on him and it made him fidget nervously.

 

The woman he was following was speaking to them in a strange musical language that he couldn’t understand. One of them answered and she turned to him, “They wish to know how you found our village?”

 

Harry blinked, “I followed a snake.”

 

Another round of soft murmurs in the beautiful language and the woman blushed, “I am afraid the guides wish for more information. Simply following a snake to get here does not seem possible to them. Did you come by portal or spell? Perhaps your clan sent you?”

 

Green eyes narrowed, “I do not have a clan, and the only portal or spell I found was the one engraved on the stone I touched in the desert. The snake I had befriended told me to. So I did.”

 

She blinked at him, “The snake told you to?”

 

Harry sighed, “Yes, told me to.”

 

Another round of talking before the largest man fully draped in deep purple cloth stood his voice deep and smooth as he glanced at Harry with sky blue eyes that shined from beneath his hood, “Could you prove this?”

 

The wizard tilted his head, “How would I go about proving how I got here?”

 

The man signalled and spoke to a small boy who appeared at the summons. After several quick words shared between them both the boy was gone. Long minutes passed before another man walked into the hut his form clothed in bright green and yellow pants and trousers. In his hands was a large woven basket that was lidded.

 

The large man spoke and the basket was placed at Harry’s feet, he could hear the irritated hissing coming from the basket and had to bite back a smile at the loud and very violent threats of death on said handler.

 

“You will speak to the snakes in this basket. Please know that if you wish to admit your lie now we will understand. These snakes are poisonous.” It was a challenge.

 

Harry’s smirked green eyes glowing as he knelt before the basket bending down to remove the lid carefully. The snakes reacted instantly, each triangular head turning to him hoods flared on two of them as the hissed warnings and threats toward him.

 

Carefully he set the lid down and smiled at them. They were truly beautiful. Lifting his hands in a non-threatening manner he spoke in a soft whisper,  _“Settle brothers and sisters.”_

 

The reaction was instant the snakes looked at him with a bit more surprise their hisses joining together in a rush of confusion and joy before Harry spoke again attempting to settle them,  _“I cannot understand you if you all speak at once. Please one at a time.”_

 

One of the large hooded snakes lifted itself further before hissing out,  _“We are simply surprised we have never met a speaker before.”_

 

Harry smiled,  _“It was a shock for me when I found out as well. Talked to a python.”_

 

The snake looked disgusted,  _“Pythons are brainless. However cobras are very intelligent.”_

 

His eyes sparkled,  _“and very beautiful. Such fine scales you have my lady.”_

 

She seemed to puff herself up further her hood flaring again as she showed off.  _“Of course I am. Would you lift me?”_

 

Harry nodded and extended a hand toward the snake very aware of the eyes watching him. Slowly the golden cobra twined itself up his arms before coming to rest draped around his shoulders her tongue flicking out tasting him along his neck then cheek. He couldn’t stop the giggle that slid past his lips, “That tickles sister.” He murmured before blushing and repeating it in parseltongue.

 

Suddenly another snake from the box interrupted,  _“Lift me as well.”_

 

Soon every snake was asking to get out of the cramped box sliding over each other lifting themselves to reach Harry. The wizard laughed loudly before answering,  _“Calm, I cannot lift you all and you will only have to go back in the box. I have nothing to trade or buy you with from the man who currently owns you.”_

 

A throat cleared and Harry looked up to several shocked faces and the stiff face of the man who had challenged his ability to speak, “You have proven your gift. What is it these snakes talk about?”

 

Harry grinned, “Right now they are demanding to be taken out of the box.” He turned to the snake handler, “You are not that smart if you are housing them all in this single box even for travel. They are not too happy with you.”

 

The man paled when the woman translated for him before he stammered out something and left the tent in a rush his cheeks painted red. The woman turned and smiled, “He has left them in your care. He also said many things I wish not to translate.”

 

The wizard shrugged before turning to the box,  _“Alright you guys get to stay with me. But you must agree to no fighting or killing or biting. Understood?”_

 

They murmured their agreements but the female on his shoulders demanded that she be the only one to ride there. Harry knelt once more and dipped his hand back in the basket and shivered as they slid up his arm and made themselves comfortable around his arms and the second longest snake slid across his chest winding around his torso. As they finally settled he turned to the amused blue eyes who watched him curiously his eyes watching each snake with fascination.

 

Finally after several long moments the man grinned beneath his hood, “I believe I will guide you myself. Follow.” Then he stood and once again Harry was being dragged off to somewhere unknown.


	9. Part Eight

Harry smiled and followed the cloaked man into another room, it was small with a bed and desk with glowing baskets hanging from the ceilings. The man turned and smiled at him "Welcome to our home. Do you know where you are?"

The wizard shrugged, "The serpent only told me sanctuary but that was all."

The man sat down on the ground the cloak falling off his shoulders to display a tall muscled man with deep tanned skin a large snake tattoo wrapped around his chest and wound up his neck so that the tail curled up his cheek and across his eyes to the tail tip which ended touching his temple. "I am Chief Ame'rus one of the seven chiefs who runs this sanctuary. We are a place set out of time in an alternate dimension using ancient magics."

Harry nodded before sitting down carefully, "and I grew wings upon entry why?"

The man smiled, "When a person arrives here their creature blood no matter how small the amount surfaces and the person is branded with the mark of the naga."

"Why a naga?"

"Naga's where the ones who first set up this place. They gave creatures this sanctuary, what brought you to find Sanctuary?"

Harry sighed and stroked one of the many snakes wrapped around his form, "Betrayal. "

A soft smile and Harry was embraced by the taller man, "Well Harry welcome to Sanctuary. And rest assured you wont find Betrayal here."

 

Harry smiled slowly and relaxed. He was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pulling this one to a close. There will be a sequel after I finish up Hurriyah! Thanks so much everyone!


End file.
